


Dinner at 4

by marmariavel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Quill + Thor + Black Widow + Wanda Maximoff mentioned, all the Avengers live at the compound, au where nobody dies in Infinity War and Endgame, it has been a few years since the events of Endgame so Peter goes to college/uni now, small guest appearance of VIsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmariavel/pseuds/marmariavel
Summary: Peter secretly plans a dinner date with you to confess his feelings.This is an au, where nobody dies in Infinity War and Endgame and all the Avengers live at the compound. It's been a few years since the events of Endgame so Peter goes to college / uni.





	Dinner at 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I wrote a Peter Parker thingy so I hope you like it

* * *

Tick tock – tick tock – tick tock

Second after second the hand of the overly colourful clock made its way towards 3 pm. Your professor loved this damn thing. Making her students aware of all the time they spend here by making it the most obvious thing in the room. You rolled your eyes. No one could outshine the time. Not here.

As always, you waited for it to hit exactly 3 so the lesson would be over. Usually, it was because you wanted the class to finish, not necessarily because you anticipated what came after.

In your free time, you worked at an online newspaper. Basically as an intern, mostly doing the things nobody else wanted to do. But recently, your boss had commissioned you with a very special job. One you truly loved, which was precisely the reason you anticipated being on duty today.

For a while now, you had been the one to have a talk with members of The Avengers, whenever something interesting hit their lives. Something many people would wish to do but few actually got the chance to. Including you, if only this godforsaken-

Dring – dring – dring

“Finally,” you mumbled, stood up, packed your stuff and left the uni as fast as you could.

* * *

Once you had made it to the Avengers compound, you faltered. You had been here quite often already. You even knew the way around the house. And everyone liked you. Everyone you had met by now, that is. It’s not like you knew _all of them_. Sadly. But oh well-

“(Y/N)! Come on in already!” Tony Stark shouted at you excitedly over the speaker. FRIDAY must have informed him about your hesitation.

As the huge, heavy door opened automatically you stepped in and were greeted by FRIDAY’s voice, “Hello Misses (Y/L/N), Mister Stark will meet you in a bit.”

You casually replied, “That’s cool, thanks FRIDAY but I actually had an appointment with Peter Quill.”

The computer voice said in a friendly tone “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Mister Quill went on an emergency mission with Pointbreak.”

“But-“ you began before you got cut off by Tony.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” he greeted you overly excited. As he shook your hand with a smile on his lips, you chuckled. You still couldn’t believe this kind of reaction decorated an Avenger when seeing you. And you probably will never get used to this. If you even had the time to. This world is terribly fast-paced so any of this could be over tomorrow, you knew.

Tony grabbed you out of your thoughts with the question, “Who do you want to squeeze information out of today, huh?”

“I never squeeze anybody, they all confess out of free will,” you said with a wink.

“I wouldn’t call it free will if you’ve got them wrapped around your finger,” the mechanic shook his head but kept smiling.

“Yeah well.” You shrugged. “I was actually here for an interview with Starlord, my newspaper had it assigned to me. As far as I know, he asked for an appointment. But FRIDAY just told me he isn’t available?” you asked frowning.

“Yeah,” the man rubbed his neck, “emergency mission, sorry.” He looked at you apologetically but added quickly “But you can stay anyway! I think Wanda and Vision are almost done making dinner.” His voice sounded so excited again, it kind of concerned you at this point.

“It’s not even 4 pm yet,” you laughed, reconsidering that nothing around this place followed any kind of social rule. Or rules society boringly managed to push onto everybody, for that matter.

“Well, it’s 7 somewhere in the world so come on already,” he replied in a snarky tone and began walking towards the stairs.

Shaking your head, thinking about what the hell you were doing with your life, you followed him.

On the way to the awfully fancy dining room, the Man of Iron asked you all sorts of questions. Mostly you thought he was just curious but one caught your attention.

“How’s it going with the boys huh? Or...the girls?” he nudged you with his elbow and grinned.

You tightened your eyes suspiciously for a split second. “My love life is as much of an uninteresting story as the one of grass growing.” You waved the topic aside with a motion of your hands in the air.

Tony hummed in response before he opened the door to the dining room for you. As you thanked him for the kind action, he just grinned at you. The fact that he didn’t step in after you but closed the door again, surprised you just as much as it scared you. The moment you turned around it hit you even more.

“Uh what is this?” you chuckled nervously.

Peter shifted in his black suit. He fiddled with the flower in his hands while the words “Care to join me?” rose from his lips.

He took your hand with an incredibly smooth motion and guided you to the small table. In fact, the only one in sight, though you could clearly recall a much larger one from when you had last been here. The white cloth over it reflected the warm light of the single candle standing on it in a lovely way. Rose petals covering the floor around the two chairs filled the room with a beautiful but light smell.

This entire scenery put you off your stride so you could do nothing but stammer. Thankfully, you didn’t physically fall as fast as you fell over your own words.

“I- what did you- why-“

After both of you had sat down and you had taken the flower, Spider-Man himself told you “I had meant to ask you out for a while actually. Everyone in this goddamn house kept trying to make me do it but I...I couldn’t really build up the courage until now.”

“Wow, I uh...I actually don’t know what to say,” you giggled nervously, “this is really ...uh... unexpected.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Mister Stark and Misses Romanoff kind of...set this up. Kindly.” He was clearly nervous. Just nervous enough to forget about the food. A cough made both of you stop staring into each other’s eyes.

Vision stood next to you in fancy clothes, but not quite as formal as Peter’s.

“Good evening. Mister Parker,” he nodded at him, “Misses (Y/L/N),” he nodded at you, “may I serve dinner for you?”

Not only did the food, indeed made by Wanda and Vision as Peter confessed quite quickly, taste perfectly good, but the evening went just as great.

You even gave in to staying over for the movie night the Avengers held every Friday.

The Spiderboy you started falling for changed into more comfortable clothes and couldn’t stop grinning until he hugged you goodbye the next morning.

But neither could you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, M :)


End file.
